Mute
For the 2012 Habbo-wide mute, see The Great Mute. A mute is a form of punishment set by Habbo moderators. Mutes occur when a player has said something which a moderator considers offensive with a structure policy of Habbo provided. They can be automaticlly issued, following a list of offensive phrases and keywords that triggers the Habbo muting system. Mutes are generally 10 minutes, during that time the player cannot speak. Strange Mute Triggers Saying certain words can result in a warning, a message from Habbo confronting you on your inappropriate behavior. Saying another trigger word (or the same word again) will result in a 10-minute mute. Some words players say could result in a mute. For example, saying "my cellphone" would result in a mute. "Bend over" would also result in a mute because the phrase is considered sexual. Also, strangely saying "Bacon Camp", "I sit on my foot" or if you are babysitting children, saying "Go play with your toys" twice will result in a 10 Minute Mute. With the second one, some think the sit on my bit is what sets it off, also it is believed that the reason a player gets muted of saying "Bacon Camp" is the on Cam part. Flooding : Main article: Flood One form of a mute is Flood or 'Flooding'. Sending 15 lines of chat (whispering, shouting, or saying) within a 30-second time-frame will get you an automatic 60 second mute. Before September 2012, the floodmute length was 30 seconds, but it was upped to 60 in August. And if you speak 4 lines of chat in a row then you will get muted for 10 minutes. This is automatic. New Mute System When Habbo recovered from The Great Mute, and the new Habbo Way was published, Habbo introduced a new mute/ban system, claiming that minor offenses would result in a 1-4 hour mute, where as major offense (hacking, etc.) would result in bans. Habbo moderators can still manually infract users with mutes, and flood mutes still exist. New Room Moderation System Room moderation was updated by Habbo. This allows any users with rights to mute any user they choose to. This replaces users just kicking or banning a user for spamming or flooding the room. The time you can mute someone is either, 2 Minutes, 5 Minutes, or 10 Minutes. 2012 Habbo-wide mute : Main article: The Great Mute As a result of a Channel 4 (UK) news report investigating alleged sexual encounters with users under the age of consent and paedophiles on Habbo.com, the site underwent a mute on June 12, 2012 and ended later on. Many Habbo users who were innocent of the accusations remained loyal and showed support to Habbo.com resulting in The Great Mute . Several days after the Channel 4 report, Sulake CEO Paul LaFontaine made announcements about the "Great Unmute" and revealed a separate website where Habbo members could express their views on the situation. On June 21 Habbo Finland went live and users could have conversations (with limitations) so Habbo can improve the system and its filter preformance. Other countries have also received this feature, then one by one all the hotels got free chat. Category:Punishments